


What Am I Kissing? Part 2

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, blindfold, challenge, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Mitch grabs four items instead of three for this challenge.





	What Am I Kissing? Part 2

There had been an overwhelming amount of people requesting that they had done the what am I kissing challenge for a second time. Today they would finally cave, and do it again though this time no special guest.

Mitch had already kissed his few items and now Scott was blindfolded looking for things to kiss. Mitch looked around his bedroom and found three things for Scott to kiss, and one extra he was going to save for the end. 

“Ok I found four because I was torn between two of them,” Mitch said. 

“Ok.” 

Scott had gone through the first three items pretty quickly, making Mitch more and more nervous for the last one. 

“Ok, now for the last surprise one, are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Pucker up big for this one daddy,” Mitch said, coming in close. 

Mitch had pressed his lips quickly to Scott’s, and at first Scott didn’t get it. Mitch was so tense that his lips didn’t even really feel like lips. 

“Wait, one more time I don’t know it feels soft though, kinda squishy.” Scott said. 

Mitch relaxed more this time coming in for a kiss, and this time Scott smiled finally getting it. 

“Wow, I’m so bad at this game, can you do it one more time?” he said jokingly. 

Mitch smiled. 

“Gladly.” 

Mitch leaned in again kissing Scott for a third time holding a second longer than the other two. 

“Mitch I really don’t know, can I used my tongue for this one?” Scott asked, seductively. 

“You can use anything you need,” Mitch said. 

Mitch leaned back in, kissing the still blindfolded Scott. Scott wrapped his left hand around the base of Mitch’s neck, his thumb rest behind his ear. He held him in place like this, going slow at first, building up to his accepted request.  
He gently sucked on Mitch’s bottom lip, which he knew was a weakness of Mitch’s. Mitch released a deep groan from the back of his throat, adjusting his leverage to deepen the kiss, which Scott greatly accepted. It was Mitch’s turn to grab Scott, tangling all ten of his fingers into Scott’s wavy golden locks. Scott’s hand started to wander down and had placed itself dominantly, but gently on Mitch’s hip. 

This made Mitch want to get closer and he did. He swung his right leg around to rest on Scott’s left side, not separating their lips. Mitch was now straddling Scott’s lap, and Scott was now pulling Mitch in closer with both of his hands, Mitch gracefully arching his back. 

Scott finally licked Mitch’s bottom lip, and Mitch gratefully accepted the entrance. The two wet muscles were massaging each other, coaxing little noises out of throats. Scott’s hands wandered just a little bit lower, grasping those soft globes that he wished weren’t restrained by insanely tight jeans. He gave them a light squeeze coaxing a small gasp from Mitch, letting Scott shove his tongue that much farther down Mitch’s throat. 

Mitch decided to finally move his left hand, snaking it around the back of his neck, and slowly down his chest. His hand wandered until it was met by the hem of Scott’s shirt. Mitch’s hand decided to make a u-turn here, though under Scott’s shirt. Mitch liked feeling Scott’s pecs, and he had just started showing signs of abs which Mitch greatly appreciated. 

The kiss had been broken by Scott moving down to Mitch’s porcelain neck. This had been untouched territory for a long time and Scott had planned on changing that. He kissed around until he found a spot that made Mitch gasp with sensitivity. He latched onto the spot, and nipped it, licking it right after to soothe the slight sting. He suckled gently on his neck, biting to add good measure. He couldn’t see what he was going so he did all he could to irritate the skin, making a nice red mark. 

Mitch’s hands were running lightly up Scott’s sides, like feathers. Scott had let go of Mitch’s beautiful globes and connected their lips again before he grabbed the hem of Mitch’s shirt. He started to pull up on Mitch’s shirt when he stopped him. 

“Scotty, we should end the video first,” Mitch said, his voice breathless and sexy. 

Mitch finally tugged the blindfold off and Scott could see the lust that had filled Mitch’s eyes. Scott noticed Mitch searching his eyes, knowing Scott had come fuck me eyes too. Scott looked at Mitch’s neck, and was pleased to see he was successful in putting a fresh red mark on his neck. 

“Yeah you’re right,” Scott agreed. 

They sat in position, fixing hair and shirts that had been tampered with. 

…  
After they posted the video they checked the comments after about an hour and the comments were something they had not expected. 

“Mitch has a hickey at 4:23” 

“Mitch has a hickey he didn’t have two seconds before that 4:23” 

“Looks like Mitch got a fourth item for Scott to kiss.” 

And so on. 

“Look’s like we’ve been caught red handed,” Scott said. 

They laughed at this, only thankful that what had happened afterwards was not recorded.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
